New friends
by awildmelmel
Summary: Sometimes Hiro want's friends his own age. While Tadashi's at a party with his friends and aunt Cass is on a date. Hiro tries to go bot fighting, but before he has a chance to win some cash he runs into a girl who can't find her way home. Start of a new friendship, or will Tadashi not approve? AU, No super heroes, no fire. Hiro is your average 16 year old robotics genius.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since he started college and things were going great. Hiro spent all day doing what he loved, and he has awesome friends; something he wasn't used to having at school. Life was perfect, more or less... Except for one thing. All of his friends are older than him. That never really bothered Hiro, he doesn't have a lot in common with other 16 year olds. Age gap aside his friends have similar nerdy interests like science, or in Fred's case super heroes. The only thing that gets to Hiro about his friends is the parties. Everyone goes out on a Saturday night, leaving Hiro at home with aunt Cass. Tadashi even ditches him, and that's exactly what he was trying to do tonight.

"Come on Tadashi! Why can't I go with?" Hiro whined as his brother got ready to leave. Tadashi grabbed his phone off of his bed and turned to Hiro.

"I told you bonehead, these parties aren't for kids." Tadashi said ruffling his little brothers hair. Hiro swatted Tadashi's hand away with a pout forming on his face. Seeing the look on Hiro's face made Tadashi feel guilty. "Hey, why don't we all hang out next Saturday? No parties, no projects, we can do whatever you want."

Hiro's eyes lite up, but then they dropped. "Ugh, I can't next Saturday. I promised professor Callaghan I would help set up for a demonstration."

"Then the Saturday after that, sound good?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro smiled at the thought of it. "Yeah, it sounds great." He sees his friends almost on a daily basis, but they're always working on projects. And when they did hang out Hiro didn't have much of a say in what they would do. They have all been friends for 2 years, but he was still treated like the little brother that tags along. Sometimes Hiro wished he had friends his own age.

Tadashi left with Wasabi, and Hiro went down stairs to start the Saturday night ritual of watching bad horror movies with aunt Cass. The problem was aunt Cass wasn't picking out a movie or making pop corn. She was putting on earrings and looking herself over in the mirror.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Hiro asked his aunt.

She spun around to look at her nephew, still fidgeting with her earring. "Hey sweetie. I ran into one of my old friends from college at the store earlier and we decided to go out tonight. How do I look?"

Hiro looked over his aunt. She did her hair, put on her favorite dress, wore the heels she hates but insists they go good with everything. She looked nice... Too nice. "This old friend wouldn't happen to be a guy, would it?"

Aunt Cass's face turned a little red. "Yes, he is a guy. His name is Brandon and we really hit it off earlier."

"Wait. You got a date?" Hiro asked, slightly afraid of her answer.

She shook her head at Hiro's concern. "You could say that. I'll be out late so don't wait up."

Don't wait up? Hiro knew what that meant. The thought of some guy... and aunt Cass...Ew. Tonight just went from bad to worse. He went back upstairs and fell back on his bed. All of his friends were having fun and aunt Cass was going on a date. Ew. Hiro was about to give up on the night and go to sleep when he had an idea. After he started college Hiro promised himself he wouldn't bot fight, but what better way to spend a Saturday night than winning a ton of cash.

Hiro made his way though the streets of San Fransokyo, Mega bot in hand. The street wasn't very crowded considering it was only 8:30. It was probably for the best. This wasn't the best neighborhood by any stretch of the imagination. Hiro turned a corner and jumped back just before running into a girl. She let out a little gasp and stumbled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She said in a low, timid voice. The girl was a bit shorter than Hiro, but she looked to be about his age. He could tell the girl was a little chubby, and she had sort, messy chocolate hair.

"No it's fine, I was the one that almost ran you over" Hiro laughed. The girl looked up and Hiro got a good look at her face. Her lips looked perfectly pink compared to her pale face. He also noticed that behind her glasses that her eyes were puffy and red; as if she had been crying. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out." Hiro asked.

"I'm fine. It-it's just... I don't know how to get home." She sniffled with a few new tears starting to fall.

Hiro panicked. He's not used to being around girls, besides Honey and Gogo; but they were different. This was a real girl, not some college chick that looked right past him, but someone on his own level. She looked up at him and let out a sob. Hiro's mind was racing. "No don't cry! I can help you home." He blurted out.

She sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"It's no big deal, helping you get home is a better use of my time than bot fighting. " Hiro insisted.

The girl looked hesitant, she was biting her lip and looking down at her feet. "Okay." She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know the chapters are short, but hopefully they don't suck. This is my first fic, so any thoughts on how to make it better would be nice. And before I get crap for 'Walt Disney' I drive by Walt Disney elementary everyday for work. Anyways enjoy!**

Hiro put out his hand. "I'm Hiro, nice to meet you." He said with his dorky, yet endearing grin.

"I'm June." She giggled as she slipped her small hand into his. The two teens shook hands and exchanged smiles. They walked side by side down the crowded streets, pushing their way through people. Every so often Hiro would feel a tug on his sleeve and turned to see June clinging to him. One time their eyes met and June let go. "Sorry." She looked down at her feet again.

Hiro just smiled and rolled his eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd. June struggled to keep up with Hiro's long strides, stumbling and bumping into people. Hiro noticed June was uncomfortable with all the people, so he pulled her down a less inhabited side road.

"I thought home was that way?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"It is, but this way is less crowded." Hiro let go of June's hand and continued walking next to her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hiro decided to break the ice. "So... Where do you go to school?"

"Walt Disney. I almost ended up at Washington, but the city changed the districts before I started high school." She Smiled. "Where do you go?"

Hiro went to Walt Disney too, but he graduated before June started school. "SFTI, its my second year."

"You gotta be shitting me! I thought you we like 15!" June just looked at Hiro like he was a side show was taken back by June's reaction. So far June has been quiet and mousy. It's like she flipped a switch and became someone else.

"I'm 16, I just graduated high school when I was 13." He tried to calm her down, but seeing her eyes get even bigger proved that he was no good with girls.

"Your a sophomore at one of the most prestigious technical universities in the country... And your only 16."

Hiro gave her another grin. "Yeah. I'm really good with robotics and stuff like that." He said as he held out Megabot for June to look at.

She took the battle bot out of his hands, completely in awe of the bot and it's creator. "You made him? All by yourself?" June asked as she looked back up at Hiro. There was a light in her eyes that made Hiro smile. No ones ever looked at him that way. Yes his friends have been impressed by his inventions, but they never had a look of complete amazement.

"Yeah, I made him a few years ago. His name is Megabot." Hiro pulled out Megabot's controller of his pocket. "Watch this." Megabot jumped out of June's hand and landed on the ground. Hiro made him fall apart then come back together. The bot gave a small bow and jumped into Hiro's hand. "What do you think?" He asked.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" She brushed her hair behind her ears as she continued to rant. Hiro's eyes went wide when he saw her ears. There were BARS through both of her ears, and at least 5 other piercings on each. June noticed he was looking at her weird. "What is it?"

"Your ears." Hiro pointed to his own.

"Oh, you like them? I just got my right industrial done in September." She poked the bar on her right side.

He hasn't seen anyone with that many piercings since his bot fighting days. In his experience, people with that much metal through their ears were bad news. Even on campus Tadashi would tell him to stay away from the 'metal heads' as his brother and friends called them. But standing there with June made Hiro look at the accessories differently. Her sweet smile dissolved his worries. June was a good girl, and her piercings were kind of... Cute.

"Yeah, I do." Hiro said.

"Well they are pretty nifty, but nothing compared to Megabot! I've never seen anything so amazing." June praised.

"That's nothing. You should check out the nerd lab." Hiro said. "We can check it out tonight if you want, it's on the way."

"Are you sure its okay to go on a Saturday?" June asked.

Hiro held up his key card to the nerd lab. "Don't worry, I go there all the time on Saturday."

"But it's kinda late. We might get in trouble." June whimpered. She was clearly worried, not that Hiro blamed her. High school students weren't aloud to be at school on a Saturday night.

"It's fine, but we can always go some other time." Hiro shuffled forward.

"Wait!" June grabbed his sleeve again. "I wanna go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. it has a guest appearance by Baymax! **

The pair of teenagers stood in front of the SFTI robotics lad. Hiro swiped his card and the door swung open. He lead the way through the dark lab while June still clung to the back of Hiro's shirt. "You afraid of the dark?" Hiro asked.

"No, but this is some Five Nights at Freddy's shit. Some things gonna run out and stab me." June slid her arms around Hiro's, holding him tightly. Hiro laughed at her irrationality. June slapped his arm. "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is." He laughed as he tried to block June's hands. They reached the door to Tadashi and Hiro's shared lab. Hiro punched in the pass code and stepped into the lab. When he flipped on the lights June let out a surprised gasp. "Spaz much." He whispered, causing June to slap his arm again.

Hiro walked across the room and stopped in front of a red case on the floor. "Come here, I want you to meet Baymax." June shuffled over to Hiro, curious as to what was in the case. He waved her in closer. "Say ow." He whispered in her ear.

"Why should I say ow?"June asked. Before Hiro could answer the red case opened and Baymax slowly inflated.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax recited his opening line. Hiro could only smile as June stared at his brothers robot. Baymax took the silence as a cue to scan June, making her jump back.

"Scan complete."

"What did he just do?" She asked frantically.

"He just scanned you. Now he has all your medical information and can identify if you have any injuries or illnesses." Hiro explained.

Before June could reply Baymax interrupted. "My sensors indicate that your hormones are irregular and you have mild cramps in your lower abdomen. Diagnosis: Menstruation. "

June's mouth fell open. "Oh my god." She whined out in embarrassment. Hiro could feel his face getting hot. He was looking at anything but June. This was supposed to be fun, not awkward. June turned to Hiro and noticed how bad he was blushing. "Dude, your face is so red!" She laughed.

"Hiro, you seem to be in distress. I would like to help." Baymax started waddling over to Hiro.

"I'm fine buddy. This is just... Awkward." He said looking out the window.

"Calm down, it's not that awkward. I'm a girl, this happens every month." June shrugged it off. "So did you make him?"

"Actually my older brother did."

"Tadashi built be to heal the sick and injured." Baymax said.

"Well, your amazing Baymax. But why haven't I heard about him?I mean, this could change the world" June asked smiling at the robot.

"Tadashi didn't want to make Baymax public until he works out all of the kinks. Once that happens Baymax can go on the market." Hiro elaborated.

"I can't wait. You'll do great things Baymax." June said as she squished the robots tummy.

"Well buddy, it's getting late." Hiro deactivated Baymax and our unlikely pair continued their journey home.

After another 30 minutes of walking they ended up in the suburbs. The teens cut through yards and hopped fences, avoiding the roads and the neighborhood watch.

"It's right up here!" June exclaimed, pointing to a house that looked the same as the others. She skipped up to her yard and turned to Hiro. "Well... Thanks for taking me home."

"Anytime. I actually had fun tonight." Hiro confessed. "See you around."

Hiro was about to turn and leave when June grabbed his hand. "WAIT!" She panicked. "Do you have pen or something on you?"

"I actually do." He answered, a little confused. She motioned for Hiro to hand it over, which he did. June rolled up Hiro's sleeve and wrote down her number on his forearm."I'll put it in my phone as soon as I get home."

"You better." She shoved his arm and laughed. They were both quiet for a while, just smiling at each other. Hiro was about to say goodbye, but June beat him to it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Goodnight Hiro."

Hiro went stiff at first but quickly melted into the hug. He put his arms around her waist, making sure they didn't go too low. "Goodnight June." He said as they pulled away. After he made sure June got into her house Hiro started his long walk home.

Hiro made it home before Tadashi and aunt Cass so he didn't have to explain why he had his battle bot. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the microwave. It was 11:23. Surprisingly he wasn't hungry. He just grabbed some juice from the fridge and went upstairs. Mochi, their fat calico cat, greeted him with a loud meow as he entered his room. He walked past the cat and flopped on his bed. Hiro was about to close his eyes when he saw his phone on the night stand. He sat upright and reached over for his phone. The number on his arm went into his phone, making him smile as he read June's name on the screen.

Not caring that it was 11:36, he typed a message to June.

_It's Hiro. You still up?_

A few minutes passed and his phone light up.

Tadashi walked into their room around 2 o'clock in the morning, surprised to see his brother was still up. He was laying in the dark staring at his phone with a goofy smile on his face. "What are you doing up?" Tadashi asked.

"Texting." Hiro said.

"Who?"

"A friend."

Tadashi couldn't think of anyone of his friends that were still awake. The girls went home an hour ago and Wasabi was driving home. Fred was also out of the equation on a account of his phones unfortunate fall of a balcony. He thought of prying more but decided against it and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, the first part is from June's pov. Just a heads up, enjoy.**

June curled up in her bed with her glasses still on. She turned on her TV and started to flip through channels. Every so often she would look at her phone, like staring at it would make it ring. After an episode and a half of _The Walking Dead, _June was ready to give up and call it a night; but as soon as she took off her glasses her phone let out a ring. She held it close to her face and saw a text from an unknown number.

"About time." She whispered to herself as she opened the message.

_Hey it's Hiro. You still up?_

Her eyes light up as she read his name. Tonight was the most fun she's had in a while, and it was all thanks to Hiro.

_Yeah I'm up, no thanks to you. So what's up?_

To Hiro's credit he could tell she was teasing him. They texted back and forth until 2:30 in the morning just learning about each other. June found out that Hiro went to the same high schools as she did, and that he lived with his aunt Cass who ran the Lucky Cat café. It also came to her attention that Hiro was a deprived child. He doesn't get to watch any good shows or movies. And to June movies were life. She has an entire dresser full of DVDs and practically lives at the movie theater. It was now her personal mission to cure Hiro of his cinematic ignorance. They agreed to see each other later on today and finally went to bed.

__Hiro regretted wearing his SFIT hoodie and he waited by the mall entrance. It was hot today, and being outside didn't help. Hiro scanned the crowd to see if June was among the sea of people. They noticed each other at the same time. Unlike Hiro, June dressed for the weather. She had on jean shorts and a tank top with a band name Hiro didn't know. Her massy hair bounced as she ran over to Hiro and pulled him in for a hug.

_"_So what do you wanna do first?" She asked still loosely hanging on Hiro. He was starting to learn that June was touchy feely, which in most cases would bug him; but it was fine for June. It felt normal to have her arms draped around him.

"Go inside where there's air conditioning." He suggested. They wandered around the mall, stopping in stores from time to time. Hiro has only heard of some of the stores they went to. He usually went shopping with Tadashi or aunt Cass, so places like Spencer's were out of the question. But that's exactly where June dragged Hiro. They walked to the back of the store and Hiro blushed at all of the dirty things, which made June laugh.

June held out a suggestively shaped lollipop. "Wanna dick pop?" She giggled. Hiro started to get over his embarrassment and started laughing along with her.

"Have I ever told you how classy you are?" Hiro joked as he nudged her shoulder.

She nudged him back. "You never said I had to be classy."

"True, you wouldn't be as much fun if you were anyways."

They went to a few more stores and caught a movie. June begged Hiro to see _Box Trolls. _He doesn't usually watch kids movies, but June insisted that it was a good movie. She's already seen it 3 times. The movie was good and June's little freak outs during the film made it that much better.

"Did you like it?" She asked, eyes full of hope.

"Yeah it was cute." Hiro replied. She let out an excited squee and clung onto his arm. _She is so adorable_. Hiro though to himself as June geeked out over the movie. They walked out of the mall to find it 15 degrees colder and raining.

"Damn it." June hissed at the falling water.

"Here" He said as he slipped off his hoodie and held it out to June.

"No, it's fucking freezing. You need it." She refused.

"You're in a tank top and booty shorts, you need it. Besides I only live 10 minutes away."

"No I- HEY!" June shouted as Hiro started to put his hoodie on her. She pulled it down the rest of the way with a pout. "You win."

"I always do." Hiro pulled June in for a hug and then they both ran off into the rain.

"Why are you all wet?" Aunt Cass asked Hiro as he walked through the front door. "Where's your hoodie? I saw you wearing it before you left."

"I lent it to a friend." He answered as he shook the water off his wild hair.

Aunt Cass looked skeptical. "Tadashi left with the crew an hour ago. Hiro if your out bot fighting again so help me-"

"I'm not bot fighting." Hiro interrupted. "I went to the mall and saw a movie. Nothing bad, promise."

"Ok sweetie." Aunt Cass sighed as Hiro walked up the stairs. She didn't believe her nephew. If he wasn't bot fighting again she didn't want to think about what else he could be doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro checked the clock again. It was 2:00, June's classes should be over soon and Hiro promised that he would hang out with her after school. He cleaned up his desk and grabbed his backpack, thankful that Tadashi was out getting coffee. June was a fun girl and the two teens were becoming close, but Hiro wasn't ready to tell his family about her just yet. Tadashi would think she's too 'hard core', and aunt Cass would assume they were dating. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Hiro really liked June and thought she was adorable, in a her own dorky way; but he wasn't really interested having a girlfriend right now.

He tried to slip out the door unnoticed, but Wasabi saw him leaving."Hey Hiro, where are you going?" He inquired with a smile.

"I uh... I'm not feeling well. I think I'm gonna head home." Hiro lied.

"Oh." His smile fell. "Feel better little man." Wasabi waved to Hiro as he left.

Outside of Walt Disney Hiro leaned up against a tree, waiting for his friend to emerge from the school. The bell rang a few minutes ago causing the front of the school to be crawling with students. He was about to call June when she walked out the doors with 2 other girls. The girl on her left had dark skin and even shorter hair than June. The girl to the right was short and pale with unnaturally red hair and wore glasses. They were talking and laughing, so it was safe to say that those were June's friends. The little red head of the trio saw Hiro. Red got the others girls attention and pointed him out.

As soon as Hiro and June's eyes met she waved excitedly. "HIRO!" June screamed as she ran across lawn and crashed into him, almost knocking him over. Hiro was embarrassed by the scene they were causing. Other students starred while her friends just laughed.

Turning redder by the second, Hiro hugged June back. "Uh, nice to see you too."

June giggled and poked his cheek. "You're blushing again."

"Am not." Hiro said as his face got hotter.

Catching up with their run away friend the other girls finally got to see the famous Hiro in person. "Are you going to introduce us?" Red asked.

"Oh, my bad. Hiro this is Lizzy," June pointed to the red head. "and Alex." The darker girl waved. "They were wondering if you wanted to go back to Lizzy's. It's cool if you don't, we can ju-"

"I'd love to." Hiro stopped June before she started to ramble. He was honored that June wanted him to meet her friends. He wished he could do the same, but he was afraid of what they might say. Hiro didn't want his friends to judge her before they knew he real her. From what he's learned, June is actually quite shy and it takes awhile for her to come out of her shell. That night they just clicked and next thing Hiro knew she started to become one of his best friends.

The four teens made their way to Lizzy's. She lived in a house just above her mothers boutique, it reminded Hiro of his own home. As soon as they hit the door the girls kicked off their shoes and dropped their bags. Not wanting to be the odd one out Hiro followed suit. The living room was small with one couch and 2 recliners right in front of a huge TV. Alex and Lizzy each took a chair while June flopped on the couch, motioning for Hiro to join her. He did as he was told, sitting stiffly next to his friend.

Alex noticed how tense the raven haired boy was and decided to lighten the mood by throwing a pillow at him. "Dude relax."

It hit him right in the face and June started to laugh. "You think that's funny? How 'bout this." He hit the still laughing brunette with the pillow. That was the start of the most intense pillow fights any of the teens had been a part of. At the end of it Alex's and Lizzy's hair looked like a train wreck and Hiro and June were on the floor.

"I call a truce." Alex panted from her chair.

Hiro laughed through heavy breathes. "That was crazy. I never do anything like that with my friends."

"Why not?" Lizzy asked.

"All my friends are a lot older than me. They think things like pillow fights are immature...Well everyone but Fred."

"You immature? They should try hanging out with the guys at our school. Most boys your age would draw dicks on Baymax." June giggled. The thought of his brothers nursebot covered in obscene pictures threw Hiro into a fit of laughter.

June pulled her hair back revealing all her earrings again. Hiro looked at the other girls and noticed they also had a lot of piercings. Hesitant at first, Hiro slowly reached out to play with the jewelry. June didn't flinch at his touch. In fact she scooted closer, continuing to let the boy mess with her ears.

"Why did you get them?" He asked full of curiosity.

Her shoulders shrugged. "I think their pretty."

"There kind of addictive too." Alex added, sticking out her tongue to reveal a post sticking through it.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

June shook her head. "Not really, not as much as you'd think. The day after is worse."

"Would I look good with one?"

"Yeah, you thinkin' of gettin' one?" June asked running her fingers through his hair, pushing it back so she could see his ear.

He was quiet for a minute, but a smile crept on his face and he finally answered. "I think so."

Tadashi walked in through the café. "Hey aunt Cass, how's Hiro?"

His aunt gave him a confused look. "Hiro hasn't come home yet. Wasn't he at school today?"

"He was, but Wasabi told me he went home early because he was sick. Are you sure he didn't come home?"

"Positive." Her face showed her concern. "Hiro's been acting weird lately. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I think your right. I'll talk to him when he gets home."

**Don't worry, I wont leave out Hiro getting stabbed with a needle. I hope you guys liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, here's chapter 6**

Hiro got home around 6:00, completely unaware that his brother was waiting in his room about to ambush him. The teen genius walked into the room he and Tadashi shared and tossed his backpack aside.

"Hey bro, I thought you'd be out late."

"I was planning on it, but I wanted to check up on you." Tadashi gave his baby brother an accusing stare. "So where were you today?"

"Uh... You know, just out getting some parts for a new project." Hiro hated lying to Tadashi, but he wasn't ready to be grilled about his new friend just yet.

"Let me see them." Tadashi said bluntly.

"What?"

"The parts. Show them to me."

Hiro faked a yawn and walked over to his bed. "It's late, how about I show you tomorrow?"

"Hiro, it's 6 in the afternoon. What were you really doing?"

"Okay. You caught me." Hiro sighed. "I was at the library."

"The library?" Tadashi looked skeptical, and he should be.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed. I'm not doing so well in my Japanese class so I found a tutor." That wasn't a complete lie. Even though he is a genius, there are some things that Hiro wasn't good at. Japanese was one of them. Hiro was flunking Japanese... Well more like doing average, but that was bad for the young robotics major. The younger Hamada didn't even want to take the class, but he had to take a foreign language for the degree he wanted. Japanese was easy enough... until it came to reading...And writing... And speaking. He's been thinking about switching to Spanish.

Tadashi's skepticism faded. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, we all have bad subjects. Mine was Home ec."

"Didn't you set the school on fire?"

"No, it was the just the stove!"

The brothers continued to laugh at Tadashi's cooking mishaps until the subject of why Hiro wasn't at school was forgotten. They both decided to go to bed early. Tadashi was going shopping with Honey in the morning and Hiro had to help Professor Callaghan set up for the robotics demonstration.

"Good morning Hiro, thanks again for helping out today." Callaghan greeted the young student.

"No problem." Hiro shrugged as they got to work. There were 20 student volunteers to help today, but Hiro didn't know any of them. Feeling a little out of place the 16 year old stayed close to his professor, working quietly. After 10 minutes of silence Hiro tried to start a conversation.

"So how's you daughter? She's been out of the hospital for a while right?"

"Oh, Abigail is fine. Her physical therapy is going great." A smile grew on Callaghan's face. "The doctors say she might be able to walk soon." Robert Callaghan's daughter, Abigail, was a pilot for Krei Tech when an accident almost took her life. She was in a coma for 3 weeks and has been wheel chair bound ever since. Sometimes Abigail comes to SFTI to visit her dad, so Hiro and his friends have met her a few times.

The two continued to talk and work until everything was set up. Hiro checked his phone. It was 3:26 and he had one new message from June.

_You busy tonight?_

"Are you sure this wont hurt?" Hiro whimpered as he squirmed in his chair. June and her friends, Lizzy and Alex, had talked Hiro into getting an industrial. Normally this would require parental supervision or a fake ID, but not at Pins and Needles tattoo and piercing. Not that it was a shady place. Alex's cousin owned the place and knew that June's parents were cool with it, so they told him that Hiro was her half brother.

"Don't pussy out." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, don't be a bitch." Lizzy added.

June rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone. You almost cried when you got your tongue pierced." She walked over to the anxious boy and wrapped her arms around him. "You'll be fine. I promise."

Hiro tried to smile but the butterflies in his stomach made him grimace. "Can you hold my hand?"

June slid her hand into Hiros'. "Of course."

"I still say you would look sexy with snake bites." Lizzy commented. "It's not to late to change your mind."

"My aunt would kill me if I came home with my lip pierced. I can hide my ear with my hair. Hopefully no one notices."

"In that case you should get your dick pierced." Alex laughed.

Hiro's eyes went wide. "People do that?" The girls all nodded their heads and tried to keep in their laughter. The thought of a needle stabbing through _There _made his stomach turn.

Alex's cousin, Evan, had Hiro pull his hair back behind his left ear, and marked where the needle would go. "You ready dude?"

"Yeah." Hiro tensed up and squeezed June's hand.

"Okay take a deep breath and one, two, three."Hiro felt a sharp pain as the needle went through his ear. He let out a small whimper as Evan stabbed him a second time. It hurt, but not as bad as he though it would. By the time Evan got the bar in the pain faded and his ear felt warm.

"You did it!" June gushed while throwing her arms around Hiro, carefully avoiding his ear.

"How's it look?" He asked.

Alex pointed to a mirror on the wall. "See for yourself."

Hiro hopped out of the chair and over to the mirror. His eyes went straight to the metallic blue bar that was newly place in his ear. His ear was kind of red and there was some blood, but other than that Hiro thought it looked pretty cool.

"This is so sick."

"Come here, I want a picture." June pulled him over and held her phone out to take a selfie. Hiro turned his head to show of his industrial just before the 4 teens paid Evan and thanked him once again. When the left the sun had barely started to set, so June invited everyone back to her house. Alex couldn't because she had to go to her grandmas, and Lizzy bailed to watch Dr Who, making it just Hiro and June.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiro followed June nervously into her house. He's never been to a friends house without his brother and on top of that June was a girl. Should he act differently here than he did at Fred's? June was oblivious to Hiros' dilemma and skipped into her kitchen where her mom was cooking.

"Hey mama."

"Hi Junnie." Her mom said and turned to give her daughter a hug and kiss. She was a lot shorter than June with long brown hair and pail blue eyes. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Uh I'm Hiro. It's nice to meet you Mrs..."

"Just call me Dawn sweetie." She said in a warm voice. "So this is Hiro. It's nice to put a face with the name. You guys hungry? Dinners done."

Hiro started to feel guilty. June probably told her family all about him, but he hasn't done the same. Tonight when he got home he decided to tell aunt Cass and Tadashi about June. Hopefully they don't get upset about all the lying.

"Hiro do you like spaghetti?" June asked.

"Yeah."

June got into a cupboard and pulled out two paper plates. She handed one to Hiro and got her food then told him to do the same. He trailed after the brunette as she went to the living room. She walked right the dinning table and sat on the couch in the living room. Hiro just stood and watched as June but her plate on the cushion next to her and shifted into a criss-cross sitting position.

June looked up at Hiro. "Dude sit down." She said through a mouthful of did as he was told even though it went against everything aunt Cass has taught him. Instead of using the couch, Hiro put his plate on the small coffee table in front of him. June reached for the remote and started to flip through channels. "Family Guy or South Park?"

"I'm not really allowed to watch those shows." Hiro confessed.

"And you're allowed to get your ear pierced? I won't tell if you won't."

"Good point." He laughed. "I've never seen South Park."

"South Park it is then."

Hiro felt so bad. He was eating in the living room, he had his feet on the couch, and he was watching a show with more swear words in it that he's heard in his entire life. He relaxed a bit and laughed along with June at the TV but stiffened up when Dawn walked in.

"Sorry." He said as he put his feet on the floor.

"Hon it's fine, just look at my daughter." She pointed to June, who was now sloughed over arm of the couch with her feet on the coffee table. June was about to defend her odd eating position when the door opened and a huge man walked in. He was tall and built like a football player. His eyes were hidden behind glasses and the same dark green as June's.

"Hi daddy." June greeted her father.

"Hi sweetie." He said in a deep voice walking over to the couch to hug his daughter.

"Hiro this is my dad. Just call Tom."

"H-Hello sir." Hiro stuttered.

June laughed. "Seriously, chill. It's not like he's gonna bit your head off."

As the night went on Hiro relaxed more and started to feel at home. June's parents were really nice and funny. Most kids would find them embarrassing but June didn't care, she laughed along with Hiro at her dad's jokes. Eventually the two teens got tiered of watching TV and decided to play video games.

She lead Hiro upstairs into her bedroom. This was another first for him. Hiro assumed that June's room would be clean and full of pink things, after all that's how girl rooms look in the movies. But obviously that wasn't the case. June's room was teal and purple and the walls were covered in movie and anime posters and her shelves had stuffed animals and porcelain dolls, which sorta freaked Hiro out. The floor was covered in books and clothes including a few bras, making Hiro blush.

"You left your- uh... You know... One the floor." Hiro pointed them out.

"It's a bra, not a vibrator." She laughed as she tossed her underwear into a drawer. "Seriously babe, you freak about the littlest things."

"Babe?" Hiro questioned the term of endearment.

"You don't like it?" She asked as she fell on to her bed.

"No it's fine." He followed suit. Her bed was big enough for both of them to lay comfortably. The only game system June had in her room was an old Nintendo 64. They decided to play Mario Party and Super Smash Bros. for a few hours. It was getting close to 10:00 when they stopped playing and decided to watch a movie.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" June asked. She laid out 5 movies Hiro has never seen before.

"Well... what do you think I would like?"

"I don't know if you'd like it but I think we should watch Rocky Horror." She held up a DVD with what looked like a mouth on it and red letters, nothing more.

"What is it?"

"It's a musical, and it's my favorite movie ever. It gets a little weird, but you should give it a chance." She pleaded.

"Weird like how?" He asked as he tried to read the back of the case. June pulled it out of his hands before he got the chance.

"If I told you, you wouldn't watch it."

June set up the movie and turned out the lights. She went back to her bed and crawled over Hiro to the spot by the wall. They both snuggled up with pillows and blankets and proceeded to enjoy the movie.

It was an older movie from what Hiro could tell. It was about 30 minutes in and he didn't see why it was weird...well the time warp is a little out there, but other than tha- HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON?! June laughed at his dumbstruck expression, and little freak out rant that followed. Hiro wanted to turn off the movie right then and there, but June convinced him to press on. Before long he could June snuggle closer to him and hear her mumble along with the songs. Despite the ridiculous sexy scenes and bad special effects, Hiro found himself liking the movie. Once it was over, June switched on the TV and they watched Family Guy.

_It's getting late._ Hiro thought to himself with a yawn. _I should get home._

Hiro opened his eyes to a dark room he didn't recognize. He started to freak out, but then he looked over and saw June. He remembered he was at his friends house, and he must have fallen asleep. Wait... he fell asleep at June's house... In her room... In her bed... With her. If aunt Cass found out she would kill him. Hiro looked at his phone, it was 3:45, and he had 3 texts and 2 missed calls from Tadashi.

_"_Shit!" Hiro hissed and he hopped out of bed and slipped on his shoes.

_"_Hiro? Are you leaving?" June mumbled from her bed.

_"_Yeah, I wasn't supposed to stay the night. Hopefully I get home before aunt Cass notices I never came back last night."

"Okay, I'll text you later." She yawned and turned over.

**So here's the 7th chapter. I had to put in a shout out to my favorite movie, Rocky Horror Picture Show! If you've never seen it go watch it right now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiro tiptoed up the stairs into the living room, being as quite as possible. He made it half way through the living room when a light flickered on, revealing a very angry Tadashi.

"Where have you been!?" The older Hamada hissed, making sure not to yell.

Hiro jumped back. "Shit! You scared me."

"Watch your mouth, knucklehead."

"Sorry Tadashi, I thought I could get home before you noticed."

"Before I noticed?" Tadashi huffed, moving closer to his brother. "It's 4 in the morning, you expected me to forget you should have been home by 10:30! Where were you? And so help me God if you lie to me again I'm going to-"

"Chill out! I just lost track of time." He ran his hand through his hair, forgetting the bar in his ear. "OW!"

Tadashi pushed Hiro's hair back. "YOU PUT A BAR THROUGH YOUR EAR?!" He yelled, not caring if he woke up the whole block. "

Hiro sank back away from his brother. "It's just and industrial, no big deal. A lot of people have them, June has two."

"Who's June?"

This is not how Hiro wanted to tell his family about his new friend. "She's my friend."

"Is that who you've been running off with?" He thought his little brother was smart enough to stay away from trouble but he was obviously wrong.

"Well her and her friends. I met her last week and we just...clicked." That was the only was Hiro could describe it.

"And you were with her tonight?"

Hiro nodded. "I got my ear done after the set up, then I went back to her house after the set up. We watched a movie in her room and fell asleep, that's why I got home so late."

"Wait. You were in the same bed? Hiro please tell me you didn't have sex." He didn't try to hide his suspicion. Tadashi knew what teenagers thought about, and although Hiro was a genius he was still 16.

"No! We didn't do anything! June is my friend, that's it." Another reason Hiro never mentioned June. He knew that his family would jump to conclusions.

Tadashi wasn't buying it. "It's none of my business who you fool around with, but you're ditching school and staying out passed curfew. You need to focus on school, not girls."

"Unbelievable." His brother wasn't even listening to him. "Why is the only thing I can do with a girl is fuck?" Tadashi's eyes went wide at the harsh word, but Hiro didn't stop there. "This is why I never mentioned her. You think you know whats going on but you don't." He was yelling now. "What's wrong with me having friends that don't treat me like the stupid little brother that tags along?!"

"Is that how you feel?" Tadashi's anger melted into concern.

The younger Hamada also calmed down some after his rant. "Well, yeah. You guy's go out and leave me at home. We never do anything I want. I feel kind of left out."

Tadashi moved in closer to his baby brother. He didn't realize how Hiro felt. "Is that why you've been acting out?"

Hiro shook his head. "I didn't mean to act out, I just lose track of everything." He sighed. "I'm sorry Tadashi."

"You swear you're not doing drugs or bot fighting?"

"I promise, nothing illegal."

His older brother ruffled his hair, being cautious of his left ear. "We can keep the sneaking in between us, but you have to show aunt Cass that ear monstrosity."

Hiro laughed. It sounded fair enough, all things considered. "Thanks Tadashi."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

It was 10 am when Hiro's phone went off. He looked at the screen to see June's name light up. The raven haired boy opened the message and saw the picture of him and June after he got his industrial. Hiro stared at the photo, noticing June's freckles. Tadashi plopped down on his little brothers bed.

"What are you grinning at, knuckle head?"

Hiro thought about hiding the picture from his brother but he figured the cat was out of the bag, so it was safe to talk about his friend.

"It's a picture June took of us after I got my ear done." Hiro said as he handed the phone to Tadashi.

Tadashi didn't know what he was expecting to see on the screen, but it shocked him when he saw the girl next to Hiro. She was a bit chubby and had too many earrings, but other than that she looked normal.

"So that's June?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Hiro nodded.

"When do I get to meet her?"

The younger Hamada sat up. "You want to meet June?"

"Of course. Why don't you have her over Saturday?"

"With everyone else? I don't know..." June was very shy around new people and he didn't want to freak her out. "I'll ask her about it."

"Okay. Lets go get breakfast and tell aunt Cass about your ear." Tadashi teased.

"I'm dead." Hiro flopped back on his bed in defeat.

**Tadashi can never stay mad at Hiro, even if he has to wait up half the night for him. Hope you liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

June shifted on the couch, pressing her back against Hiro's chest as they watched Moulin boy was a little embarrassed to be spooning in the living room where Junes parents could see, but June didn't seem to care so he cuddled up closer. Hiro knew the brunet loved movies so he agreed to watch them with her. He liked the way her eyes light up and how she would sing along to the songs... always off key, but it was still nice.

"This is the 3rd musical you've made me watch, not including Disney." Hiro whispered into her ear.

"You wanna do something else?"

He thought for a moment. "Arcade?"

June nodded and hollered to her mom that they were leaving. After the teens slid on their shoes and June put Hiro's SFTI hoodie on they were off. They walked along the streets of San Fransokyo hand in hand. Hiro didn't question June's public display of affection, he knew she felt more comfortable in the crowds this way.

"So did you get home before you got caught?" June asked.

"No, unfortunately." Hiro sighed. "My brother was waiting up and we got into a fight."

"How bad are they?"

"How bad are what?"

"The bruises."

"Why would I have bruises?" He was genuinely confused.

"Your brother didn't hit you?"

Hiro stopped in his tracks. "Why would Tadashi hit me?"

"Well, it's just that Luke hits me a lot." Her eyes fell down to her shoes.

Hiro could feel his heart break. He talked about Tadashi all the time, but this was the first time June ever mentioned having an brother. And by the look on Junes face, Hiro was pretty sure he didn't want to meet him. June noticed how Hiro was looking at her and tried to lighten the mood.

"He's not around that much anymore, so the beatings are to a minimum." She laughed.

"Why does he hit you?"

"I don't know, maybe because I can't fight back?" She tugged him towards the arcade. "It's not a big deal, a lot of siblings beat each other senseless."

It seemed like a big deal to Hiro. Tadashi never laid a hand on him no matter how mad he was. Not every family is like theirs, he knows that. It turns out that June's brother Luke is only 3 years older than her and lives on campus at SFU, their cities community college. Apparently June and Luke don't hang out and always fight when they see each other. Hiro kept trying to pry, but June changed the subject and Hiro told her the story of how aunt Cass flipped when she saw the industrial.

"Wait, she FAINTED?!" June laughed as they entered the arcade.

"Almost. Her legs gave out and she nearly flipped the table on her way down."

"That's hysterical. I would hate to see what would have happened if you got the snake bites."

"Me too."

The teens went about their day of gaming. Hiro beat June at almost every game except DDR. It took some convincing but June finally got him to play the dancing game. They stayed at the arcade for a few hours until they decided to head back. They wandered through the sea of people and ended up walking next to a group of teenage boys. Hiro could tell that they were talking about them, and they went nice things. June held onto Hiro's hand, making the raven haired teen keep his eyes forward. As the pack of jerks turned down an ally one of them holler out. "DYKE!"

Hiro spun around to yell back, but they ran off. He turned turned back to June only to see her shoulders slump. She tugged oh his hand and pulled him forward. "Come on Hiro." Her voice shook.

"Don't listen to those guy's, their just dicks." Hiro huffed.

"I'm okay." She sigh. "It's not the first time I've been called that." June turned to Hiro and gave a sad smile while she held back tears.

He couldn't understand why anyone would be so rude. Hiro wrapped his arms around the shorter teen and held her close. "Really, don't listen to them. You're adorable."

He could hear June's muffled laugh. "You ain't so bad yourself." She got up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Hiro's cheek. "Thanks."Hiro blushed so deep, his face almost matched his red shirt. June rolled her eyes and started to walk on. "You're such a dork."

He gave her a playful shove. "Then you're a dork for kissing me."

"It was on the cheek, that's not a real kiss."

"Then," Hiro bent down and gave June a peck on the cheek. "That doesn't count either."

She crinkled her nose at him and stuck her tongue out. June was in a good mood again and Hiro decided to ask the question he's been dreading.

"Uh, this Saturday my friends from school are hanging out at my place and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." June's eyes shifted to the shoes again. "What if they don't like me?"

Hiro threw his arm around the brunet. "Are you kidding?! They'll love you!"

"I-I guess it will be okay." Whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time."

June gave a small smile and leaned into her friend. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Aunt Cass sat at an empty table in her café, exhausted from the days work and her youngest nephews 'surprise' this morning.

"You doing okay aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked while he brought her a cup of coffee.

"I don't know what to do with your brother." She sighed. "He actually put a bar through his ear. Maybe this is just a phase, but I have no clue how to handle this."

Tadashi sat down across from his aunt. "It has something to do with his new friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, he met some girl about a week ago and he's been acting weird ever since."

"A girl? Like a girlfriend?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Hiro says their just friends, but I'm not sure. He wont tell me much about her." Tadashi leaned back in his chair. "She's coming over this Saturday."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Hiro really likes her, so I figure we should give her a chance."

"You're right sweetie." Aunt Cass smiled. "She might be nice."

"I hope so." Tadashi tried to hide the doubt in his voice as he helped aunt Cass clean up the café.

**I hope you guys liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What am I going to do Lizzy?" June sighed as she fell back onto her friends couch.

Lizzy sat down next to her. "What do you mean? Just go hangout for a bit and don't make an ass of your self."

"I'm serious." June whined. "I don't think I can do this."

The little red head shook her head. She couldn't believe how bad June was freaking out. It was bad enough that Hiro invited her over and then to make it worse all of his college friends would be there too. Lizzy knew that June was shy, but this is ridiculous.

"Why are you freaking out? Really?"

June's eyes shifted down to her feet. "It's just... I love Hiro and I don't want to be the friend he has to sneak out to see."

"If his friends are anything like him they'll think you're scary at first, then they'll realize you're just a dork with a lot of earrings." Lizzy teased.

The other teen smacked her friend with a pillow. "You're a bitch."

"You still love me."

"Just keep telling yourself that." June giggled.

It was Saturday night and Hiro's house was filled with his friends. They all sat around the living room, waiting for June to arrive.

"So how did you meet this mystery girl again?" Gogo asked while popping her gum.

"I helped her get home a couple of weeks ago and we've been hanging out ever since." Hiro answered. He was staring at his phone, waiting for a text from the girl in question.

"And it was her idea for you to get that?" Wasabi pointed to Hiros ear.

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes. "I told you guys, I wanted this. June only introduced me to the idea."

Tadashi bit his lip and looked at his friends. He wasn't so sure about this girl Hiro's been hanging with and he could tell he wasn't the only one. Everyone looked nervous, except for Fred and Gogo. Gogo because nothing freaks her out, and Fred because he was kind of oblivious to the whole situation.

"So is she some crazy rocker chick with tattoos and a tragic back story?" Fred wondered aloud.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hiro laughed. He was a bit concerned about what his friends would think of June, but their interrogation was getting ridiculous. Before long his phone lit up and he opened the text.

_I'm here._

Hiro jumped out of his seat and headed for the stairs. "She's here." He called out before going down to the first floor. He opened the door and pulled June into the café. "You find it okay?"

"Y-yeah." She said.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" Hiro asked as he walked towards the stairs.

"As I'll ever be." June whispered, trailing behind her friend.

Everyone looked at the top of the stairs waiting to see June. Hiro entered the living room with a chubby brunet shuffling behind him. She wore ripped up skinny jeans, My Chemical Romance tee- shirt and she held her purse in front of herself.

"This is June." Hiro announced to his friends as he tugged June closer to the group.

"Hi June." The college students said in unison.

"H-hi." The brunet stuttered in a high, quiet voice as she adjusted her glasses. She could feel her stomach flip and her eyes fall to her shoes. "_Stop being awkward" _She told herself.

"It's nice to meet you June, I'm Hiro's aunt." Cass walked out of the kitchen to greet their guest.

"N-nice to meet y-you too"

Hiro noticed that June has been stuttering since she arrived. He leaned in close to whisper. "You okay?"

June just nodded. Hiro wasn't convinced, but he sat on the couch and motioned June to sit next to him. She shuffled over to her friend and sat in between Hiro and his brother.

"So June, Hiro tells me that you're into movies."

She nodded. "Y-yeah, I practically live I-in front of my TV."

"Really? What's your favorite movie?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Uh, R-rocky Horror Picture Show."

"I've never heard of it. Is it a scary movie?" Aunt Cass asked. Hiro was trying desperately not to laugh and was failing miserably. "What's so funny Hiro?"

"Nothing." He laughed as he nudged June. "Anyways, I was thinking we should go go-karting. You guys in?"

"That sounds awesome!" Fred exclaimed. Everyone else agreed to Hiro's idea, including June. Tadashi's friends all rode with Wasabi, and he took Hiro and June in his aunts truck.

"Have you been go-karting before?" Hiro asked the brunet.

"Of course." She said. "It's one of the few things I'm good at."

Hiro smiled. Now that it was just him and Tadashi, June relaxed. "You may be good, but you won't beat Gogo. She's the champ."

"We'll see about that." June smirked.

Tadashi shook his head. He didn't know how to feel about his little brothers friend. She was all jittery back at the house, but now she was giddy as could be. Tadashi listened to the teens talk, occasionally shocked to hear a swear word here and there. They pulled into the go-kart place and hopped out of the truck. Hiro and June walked into the building with arms locked, and Tadashi was close behind. Once the rest of the group pulled in they got ready to race.

**Sorry it's been a few days, I've been busy.**


	11. Chapter 11

They all stood in line to but their tickets. When it was their turn June pulled a Yoshi wallet out of her purse, but Hiro already had his money out. "I got it."

"I can do it. I'm a big girl." June whined.

"I know, you can get it next time."

Tadashi was surprised by Hiro's generosity. Usually his little brother isn't so nice, especially when it came to money. But here he was, refusing to let the girl pay despite all of her protests. Everyone got their tickets and got in line. They had a long wait so the college students began talking about their projects and June just spaced out. Tadashi was about to mention a new feature on Baymax when he noticed a tan boy about Hiro's age creep up behind June and quickly jabbed her hips.

"AGH!" June shrieked and spun around. "Damn it Jason!" She smacked the boy on the arm a few times before shoving him into a post. "What the fuck man?"

All Jason could do at first is laugh. "I'm sorry, you were just standing there. I had to."

"Do you know this guy?" Hiro asked his friend.

"Yeah, he's my partner for our health project. What are you even doing here?"

Jason pointed to a group of boys aver by the arcade. "I'm here with my friends."

"Really? Did you finish your half of the presentation?" June interrogated.

"Relax, I got it. There ain't that much to write about the Clap." Jason laughed.

"The Clap?" Hiro asked.

"Gonorrhea. Were doing STD's in health." June explained.

Tadashi and his friends were getting a little uncomfortable by the teens conversation. Sexually transmitted diseases weren't an appropriate subject to talk about, even if it's for health class. To Tadashi's surprise his little brother wasn't bothered by the topic at all. Hiro joined in on the other 16 year olds dirty jokes, earning a few glares from the older Hamada.

"YO JASON, GET OVER HERE!" A boy called out to the tan teen.

"Is that Andy?" June asked.

"Yeah."

"Wasn't he arrested for hitting a cop?"

"Nah, it was a security guard. I gotta go, see you Monday."

Tadashi was defiantly not happy to hear that. His brother already had his run in with the law, he didn't need any bad influences in his life. And that's what June was starting to look like.

It was their turn to race next, and June was beyond excited. Hiro was happy to see her so relaxed around his friends, but he felt bad that she was going to get her ass handed to her by Gogo. They picked out their karts. June and Gogo were in the front side by side. The moment the light went green the girls took off, Gogo was in the lead. The speed freak kept the lead for most of the race but she took a turn a little too wide, allowing June to pass her and win the race.

Everyone was completely shocked. Nobody beats Gogo. Nobody.

"I lost?" Gogo said in a daze.

"She lost." The other college students said in unison.

"I would hardly call that losing." June said as she hopped out of her kart. "You had me ridding your ass till the last lap."

"June, where did you learn to drive like that?" Hiro asked.

"Before we moved to San Fransokyo my uncle managed a go-karting place, so we would go all the time."

Gogo went up to June and ruffled her chocolate hair. "You're alright kid."

Hiro couldn't help but smile. June just won over Gogo, the scariest of the group. He knew it was only a matter of time until the rest of the gang loved her too.

After a few more races and hours of gaming later, it was time to leave. Wasabi took Fred and the girls home while Hiro and his brother waited outside the go-kart place for June to be picked up. A blue sports car pulled up next to them and the window rolled down.

"Get in fag!" A rough voice called from inside the car.

"Shut up Luke!" June retaliated before giving Hiro a hug. "Thanks for tonight. I'll text you later."

"Lets Go!" Luke yelled again.

"Suck my dick." She said as she slide into the car.

The two brothers watched the car pull away. "Was that her brother?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah. They don't get along all that well."

"I can tell."

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get this up while I had the chance. I'm gonna try to post another chapter before I have to attend my family function, but it might not happen. Anyways, Merry Christmas! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

"So what did you think of June?" Hiro asked on the way back home.

"She's... Well... A little out there." Tadashi didn't want to offend his brother, but he didn't want to lie either.

Hiro chuckled at his choice of words. " June is weird, but that's part of her charm."

"I don't think charm is the right word." The oldest Hamada said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Hiro asked as he searched through the radio stations.

"No." He answered. His little brother found the station he was looking for. It was playing what Tadashi thought was a 'hard core' rock song. "What are we listening to?"

"Devil in I."

Tadashi didn't like the sound of that. "Did June show you this station?"

"Yeah, her mom listens to it when she's in the kitchen."

Great. Her whole family is scary.

It was the Wednesday after their go-kart adventure, and everyone was working in the nerd lab. Hiro was working back in the private lad so Tadashi took the opportunity to ask his friends about June.

"I like her." Gogo said as she popped her gum.

"She looks a little rough, and she swears like a sailor, but other than that she seems nice." Wasabi added.

"She looks like a drug dealer in this new comic I'm reading." Fred showed his friends a page containing a girl that did in fact look like June. Tadashi's mind went wild with the new possibility.

"Not helping Freddy." Honey said as she place a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "Hiro really likes her, so we should give her a chance."

"I know he likes her, that's the problem." Tadashi sighed.

"June is a little... different, but she's a nice girl." Honey reassured him.

Hiro walked out of his lab. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Tadashi is just being a spaz." Gogo said.

"About what?"

"He's afraid June might be too 'alternative' for you." Wasabi confessed.

"You guys don't like her?" They could all hear the heart break in his voice.

"Of course we like her." Honey rushed over to the younger Hamada and wrapped him up in a hug. "We just don't know much about her."

"She does use some strong language." Wasabi said.

"And hangs out with convicts." Gogo added.

"They don't hangout, she just goes to school with him." Hiro defended his friend. "I knew you guys would act like this." He shoved Honey off and started to leave the nerd lab.

"Wait Hiro." Honey called after him. "Maybe if we get to know her better, we'll see her the way you do."

"Yeah! We just had the indoor pool redone. We should swim!" Fred suggested. "Pools bring people together."

"That sounds nice." Gogo said.

"Yeah. It should be fun." Wasabi agreed.

"What do you say guys?" Honey asked the Hamadas.

"Okay." Hiro huffed, and Tadashi just nodded.

The Hamada brothers waited outside of Walt Disney in their aunts truck. The bell just rung and the lawn was crawling with students. Before long a familiar trio of girls were walking towards the truck. Lizzy stopped in font of the passenger window with her hands on her hips.

"I heard you took June go-karting and didn't invite us." She said with huge amounts of sass.

"I'll take you next time, I promise."

"Where you taking her now?" Alex asked.

"We gonna go swimming" June teased.

Lizzy glared at Hiro. "This bitch."

"Bitch your aunt gotta pool, don't give me that shit." The brunet laughed and gave Lizzy a playful shove. She hopped in the truck and drove to her house to get her swim suit.

"It will just take a sec." She ran towards the door. While they waited the same blue sports car from the other night pulled into the drive way. Luke stepped out of the car, and Hiro could feel his jaw drop.

"And people think you and I look alike." He said. They could have been twins. Same messy chocolate hair, same green eyes behind glasses, same pale skin tone, and the same slender nose. The only differences besides gender was that Luke was nearly a foot taller than his little sister, and he wasn't as chubby as June. Luke walked into the house just as June was leaving. He leaned towards June as if he was going to hit her, earning a flinch from his sister. She glared at Luke and shuffled to the truck.

"Do you guys always act like that?" Hiro asked.

"Pretty much." She sighed as they drove off.

Hiro stood outside of the bathroom waiting on June. "What's the hold up?"

"J-just a sec." June called from behind the door. She didn't want to come out. It wasn't like she hated her body, but June knew she was chubby and in situations like this she gets conscious. And it didn't help that she already saw Honey and Gogo in their suits. They looked like Victoria Secret models compared to her. June took a deep breath and opened the door. Her arms automatically crossed over her stomach, a nervous habit she needed to break.

Hiro noticed that June was fidgeting, but couldn't understand why. She looked adorable. Her tiny red and white stripped shorts along with the matching red tank top made her look like a candy cane... In the best way.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." June whispered. Hiro lead the brunet down the hall and into Fred's indoor pool. No one was in the pool yet, and Hiro wanted to be the first in. He was about to jump when June grabbed his arm. "You can't get your ear wet, remember."

"Your right." He sighed. "Then... I guess you go in first!" Hiro pushed June into the pool.

"Hiro! What if she can't swim?!" Wasabi began to panic. At first Hiro thought he was just being a spaz, but June didn't come up for a while. Just when Hiro was going to go in after her, June surfaced at the other end of the pool.

"Dude, are you part fish?" Fred asked.

"Not that I know of." June laughed.

Everyone joined the brunet in the pool. Hiro stayed in the shallow end making sure he kept his head out of the water. June swam up to the youngest Hamada and splashed him. Hiro was going to splash back until he saw what looked like makeup drip from June's face. He was about to ask why she was wearing makeup but he could see why. Her left eye was a mix of red and purple.

"What happened to your eye?" Hiro asked. The other SFTI students began to gather, taking notice of her bruise.

"Luke elbowed me in the face the other night. No big deal." June shrugged.

"Your brother hit you in the face?" Tadashi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-It was an accident." June could tell that no one was buying it, but it really was an accident. Luke may be an ass, but he would never try to give her a black eye. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. "For real, he didn't mean to."

"June if you need anything... Just tell us, Okay?" Honey said.

"Really guys, it's fine." June laughed. "Let's play marco polo."

The college students put aside their concern for June's eye and played in the pool for a few hours before heading home.


	13. Chapter 13

When June got home she noticed that Luke's car was still in the drive way. "He's been here awhile." She murmured to herself.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Hiro asked as June got out of the truck.

"Why?." She questioned.

"So he doesn't hit you again."

"Hiro." She sighed. "He really didn't mean to. Luke was pulling a nail out of the wall and I walked behind him. That'll teach me to help around the house." June could tell that Hiro didn't believe a word of what she was saying. "Besides, Tadashi doesn't want to wait out here for you."

"I can walk home. Is that okay?" He asked his brother.

Tadashi bit his lip. "It's a school night..." He started, but Hiro gave him the puppy eyes. "Promise to be home by 10:30."

The two teens said goodbye to Tadashi and entered her house. The first floor was empty, so June claimed the couch and TV. The Little Mermaid was on and after some begging, Hiro agreed to watch. Before long her parents and brother came down stairs.

"Pizza should be here soon." Dawn announced.

"FUCK YEAH!" June yelled. June's mom rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Luke sat down on the cushion next to his sister, her feet pressed against his leg.

"How's your eye?" Tom called from the kitchen.

"It's fine." June replied as her hand reached up towards the red and purple skin.

"Don't touch it dork." Luke told her. The smaller brunets hand fell back onto her lap. Her brother grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels.

"HEY!" She shouted. "Change it back!"

"We're not watching The Little Mermaid."

"I-I want to watch it." Hiro interrupted.

Luke stopped and looked at the raven haired boy. "Who's this?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm Hiro."

Luke shifted and leaned towards his sisters friend. "You her boyfriend?" It sounded less like a question and more like a threat.

Hiro shook his head. "Just friends."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Luke settled back in his seat.

"Don't be an ass." June smacked her brothers arm. "Sorry Hiro, he's a jerk some times."

"I can tell." Hiro said looking at her black eye. Luke glared at him, but didn't say anything. June laughed and took the remote back. They watched the princess movie as they ate their pizza then Hiro followed his friend upstairs.

"Keep the door open." Luke called out.

"If you can fuck Lisa in the shower, I can close my door." June called back. Hiro's face went red at the mention of sex, which caused June to giggle. "It's so obvious you don't go to high school."

"Being on the conservative side has nothing to do with my lack of high school experiences." Hiro defended.

"Yeah it does." She sat on the bed with Hiro. "You wouldn't blush every time some one talked about sexy things."

"Why is that?"

"Cuz there's an entire class dedicated to sex, drugs, and diseases."

Hiro thought about it. "You got a point." He cuddled up next to June. "Your brother seems..."

"Like an ass? Yeah." June laid back on her pillows. "But he isn't all that bad sometimes."

"You said he hit you.''

"He does. That's just how things work in my family." She sighed.

Hiro brought his hand up and gently touched June's bruised skin. "I don't like seeing you hurt." Her eyes shifted down and she shied away from his hand. He put his arms around her. "I love you." He said and he really meant it.

June buried her face in Hiro's chest. "I love you too."

"If you ever need to just...get away...you know you can always call me."

"I know." She laughed. "But despite all his flaws, Luke can be a good brother."

"I want to believe you, but he has a lot of evidence against him."

"Well what about you and Tadashi? You guy's fight right?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Of course, but they never end in black eyes."

"So he never hits you? Maybe I should start knocking you around, it'll toughen you up." June gave him a playful punch.

"You're awful."

"I know, that's why you love me."

On his way home from June's, Hiro decided to take a shortcut through the ally ways of San Fransokyo. He did his best to avoid the bot fighting turf, but failed miserably.

"Hey kid, ain't you the one who beat Yama?" A ragged man asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Hey now I don't want no trouble. I was just wonderin why you quit. The money must have been good." The man stepped closer to Hiro.

"I got my life together, that's all there is to tell." The teen started to walk a little quicker.

The man called out after Hiro. "There's a match Friday, if you're interested."

Hiro kept walking as his mind drifted into thoughts of bot fighting once again. One night wouldn't be so bad, and Tadashi didn't have to know.

**Hey guys, I know you wanted Hiro to confront Luke but I have other plans for them. I might fit something like that in eventually. for now they just silently hate each other. besides that, im sorry it's short and I hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Hey, what are you doing Friday?" _June asked from the other end of the phone.

Hiro considered lying, but decided against it. "I was thinking of catching a bot fight."

"_Bot fighting? I thought you were done with that._" Consern crept into her voice.

"That's how we meet in the first place." Hiro laughed. "Besides it was just an idea. What did you have in mind?"

"_There's a live show for Rocky Horror and I was wondering if you wanted to come_."

"A live show? How does that work? Isn't Tim Curry like in his 70's?"

_"Hey, age doesn't reduce the greatness of Tim Curry. And it's like a fan made production. People dress up and dance along. It's really fun."_ June explained.

"Would I have to dress up?" He asked.

"_Well of course."_

"Who are you going as?"

_"Columbia. Alex is Frank and Lizzy is Magenta. You wanna be Eddy or Rocky?"_

"Defiantly Eddy." Hiro said bluntly.

_ "Come on. You would look cute in gold booty shorts."_ June teased.

Hiro laughed at the thought of himself in nothing but gold underwear. "I think Eddy is more my style."

_"I'll get Alex to let you borrow her leather vest."_

"Sounds like a plan."

"Dinners ready." Aunt Cass called from the kitchen.

"I gotta go. See you Friday." Hiro said, sad that he had to hang up.

"_See you then."_

The Hamada family sat at the dinner table, quietly eating their meal. Aunt Cass was the first one to break the silence. "So who were you on the Phone with?" She asked her youngest nephew.

"June. She wanted me to see a show with her Friday."

"What kind of show?" Tadashi joined in.

"It's a live thing for Rocky Horror." Hiro didn't want to give away too many details. Explaining the plot of June's favorite movie was not what he wanted to do during dinner. "Alex and Lizzy are going too."

"Who are Alex and Lizzy?" Aunt Cass questioned Hiro.

"Their June's friends."

"You've been spending a lot of time with June." Aunt Cass said. "Maybe you should hangout with your Brother this weekend."

"I already promised June I would go. And besides I want to see it." Hiro was preparing for a debate.

"Well why don't I go with you guys." Tadashi suggested. "I want to meet all of your friends."

"That's a great idea! You and Tadashi can take the truck so you're not-"

"NO!" Hiro interrupted. His brother and aunt gave him confused looks. "It's just... It's a musical and I don't think you'll like it, that's all." The last thing Hiro wanted was to see a play about transvestites with Tadashi.

"I don't mind musicals." Tadashi said, still giving his brother a concerned look.

"Well...Let me ask June." He sighed.

After Dinner Hiro texted his friend and to his dismay, she said yes. For the next day and a half Tadashi kept asking questions about the show and every time Hiro changed the subject. If he was going to be grounded for watching inappropriate movies he might as well have fun totally blind siding his brother.

Friday came around and Hiro was just about to leave for the show when he remembered about the bot fight. He bit his lip and weighed his options. Hiro hated to admit it, but he missed the late nights in the dirty ally's. The teen slid Mega bot into his backpack and went downstairs.

The Hamada brothers left in their aunts truck and arrived at the theater. Hiro was about to call June at ask where she was, but he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

"HIRO! TADASHI!" She jumped up and waved before shuffling over to the brothers. He turned to see his friend and his jaw dropped. June had on the shortest shorts Hiro has ever seen, and underneath were black fishnets. On top she wore a sparkly corset and a gold blazer. June made her way over to the boys while Hiro's mind wandered to more inappropriate thoughts as he watched his friend stumble a bit in her heels. "Alex and Lizzy have our place in line, and here's the vest." She handed the youngest Hamada a wad of black leather.

The trio walked up the line as Tadashi whispered in his brothers ear. "Why the hell is she dressed like a prostitute?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Hiro introduced his brother to Alex and Lizzy while they waited to enter the theater. Lizzy was dressed like a French maid with her hair a wild mess, and Alex had on a similar outfit to June's only all black.

The group got in their places and the show started. Tadashi seemed uncomfortable by the patrons costumes, but he couldn't find the connection to the show...Until Frank showed up. Everyone sang, danced, and laughed at Tadashi's facial expressions through out the show. Once it was over the crowd cleared out and the girls went into the bathroom and changed out of their costumes.

"Since when do you watch movies like that?" Tadashi asked.

"Since I met June." Hiro said as his friends exited the building and made their way over to them.

"Well me and Lizzy are going to head home, see you Hiro." Alex said as she and Lizzy walked down the street.

"We should get going too." Tadashi said.

"Actually I wanted to go back to June's for a bit." Hiro threw his arm around the brunet. "I'll be back by midnight."

"Make it 11:30."

**sorry it took so long, I had like half of it done and then I decided to change the entire thing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Shit is about to go down.**

"I think we're going the wrong way." June said as she trailed behind Hiro. "My house is over there." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"I know. We're just making a quick stop."

"Quick stop? Why are we- Oh my god you're dragging me to a bot fight." June guessed.

"Relax. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! We could get arrested. That's kind of a big deal." June stopped walking. "Why are you doing something so stupid?"

Her harsh tone made Hiro wince. "Look, you don't have to come along. I just want to catch one match, that's it." He kept walking while June watched him get further and further away. By the time Hiro made it half way down the street June decided to run after him.

"HIRO! WAIT UP!" She called out and Hiro stopped in his tracks. She caught up to him after a short sprint.

"You sure you want to come along?" He asked.

"No, but I'm coming anyways." She said still out of breath.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be alright."

June grabbed his hand. "Okay."

The teens made their way to the bot fight. June held on to Hiro's hand even tighter. He felt like he was drowning in guilt. Hiro knew she was terrified, but he still dragged her here. For a moment Hiro considered leaving, but he started to feel that familiar knot in his stomach. Caught up in the familiar nervous rush Hiro pushed his way through the crowd. He took Mega bot out of his bag and handed it to June.

"One match, I promise."

"O-okay." She held the bag closed.

Hiro paid his way into the fight and took his seat. He could tell some of spectators remembered him by the way they looked at him. A few people even left. The match started with his opponents bot charging at Mega bot. Normally Hiro would finish the match in half a minute, but he wanted to have some fun. Mega bot dodged attacks and the crowd cheered. The teen genius was so into the match he didn't notice June take his phone out of the bag. It went off again in her hand and she saw that Tadashi was calling. She had a bad feeling about this. On top of Tadashi wondering why his brother wasn't answering the phone, June didn't like the way some of these guys were looking at Hiro. They seemed really mad.

A few second after the ringing stopped, Tadashi called again. June panicked and hit the decline button. A minute later a text popped up, and Tadashi seemed pissed.

_Where are you? June's mom just called and said neither of you came home. You are in so much trouble when you get home._

"This can't be good." June sighed to herself. By the time she looked up to watch the bot fight it was already over and Hiro was collecting his money. "Hiro, we should go. Your brother knows we aren't at my house."

"Shit! I am so dead!" He pulled the brunet through the crowd.

"Tell him we went to the movies instead of my place." June suggested as they turned down another ally way.

"That's not a bad idea..." Hiro trailed off. June looked past her friend at the cause of his distraction. A pair of thugs stood a few yards in front of them. One was short and fat, the other was tall and hid his hair under a hat. "Let's go this way." He turned only to find another pair of men blocking their path. Both of them wore ratty hoodies, one red and one gray.

June moved in closer to Hiro. "Over here." She tugged him towards another ally. They only took a few steps before a large man came into view. As the man got closer to the teens, Hiro recognized him.

"Yama." Hiro instinctively took a step back.

"Well if it isn't Hiro." Yama laughed as his goons gravitated towards him. "Long time no see."

"H-hey Yama, how have you been?" Hiro backed away even more. June shifted behind him, still clinging to his arm.

" Pretty good now that I'm out of prison"

"Sorry to hear about that, but no hard feeling right?" Hiro tried to move past one of the thugs and got shoved back into June, who in turn was pushed into the wall.

"I've been waiting for this a long time." Yama laughed and motioned for his men to surround the teens. "And you've even brought you're girlfriend! Now she can watch you get your teeth kicked in."

The thug in the hat took a swing at Hiro, but June pulled him away letting the mans fist collide with the wall. "That little Bitch!."

Another one of Yama's men punched June in the face, breaking her glasses and sending her to the ground. She could make out drops of blood on the pavement under her. He busted her lip, but didn't knock out any teeth. The brunet looked up to see blurry figures hitting a very fuzzy looking Hiro. She pushed herself off the ground and ran for the one in red about to hit Hiro. The girl threw an arm around his neck and place him in a choke hold. June could feel him dig his nails into her arm before the other thugs dropped Hiro and began to pry her off. Hiro coughed on the cold ground. He took a few hits to the stomach before June jumped in.

"LET ME GO!" June shrieked as she trashed around in the fat ones grip. He wrapped his hands around her throat and pressed her up against the wall. She struggled in his grip but before long her vision began to fade. Hiro's mind raced. He saw his backpack laying next to him and tossed it at the fat man, hitting him in the head. He let June go upon impact and Hiro heard her gasp as air rushed into her lungs. Hiro's relief was short lived because grey and hat went after him while the other two hung around June.

The teens tried their best to fight back, but they weren't much of a match for four grown men. They were both battered and bloody and the thugs still knocked the children around. Hiro was on the ground again with grey stepping on his chest. June was tossed against a trash can and fell down, taking the garbage with her. As the fat man closed in on her June looked amongst the food scraps and wrappers and saw a long jagged piece of glass. She picked it up, feeling it slice into her hand and jumped to her feet. When he got closer June quickly pressed the glass against his throat, causing his hands to fly up by his side.

"H-hey now girlie, put that thing away b-before you do something you regret." The fat man pleaded. The other thugs and Yama took notice of their fat friends plea. They all started to move slowly towards June.

"Stay back or I'll cut him!" She said with a determined look. Hiro felt fear take ahold of him. June's eyes were cold and her bloody hands didn't shake. She would do it. June would stab that piece of glass into his neck. Hiro tried to wrap his head around it all as June continued to bark orders.

"You four get back." When the men didn't move she pressed the glass even closer to his neck. "Did I fucking stutter?!" They backed away immediately.

"O-okay were back." Yama said with a shaky voice.

"Can you walk Hiro?" She asked. Hiro only nodded and slowly walked over to his friend. She put her good hand into his and took a step back. "Don't follow us." She continued to back away. Once they were a few yards from the thugs the teens turned and ran the best they could. They made their way to a busy street before June dropped the shard of glass. She had a deep gash on her hand that was bleeding heavily.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Hiro said, noticing other injuries on his friend that would require medical attention.

"And tell them what? I fell down the stairs."

Hiro was quiet for a moment before the answer hit him. "I have an idea." He took her hand an lead June down the street.

**I hope you guys like it, I will try to update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello Hiro and June. You appear to be in need of my assistance." Baymax said inside the safety of the nerd lab. "I will scan you now." A blue light washed over the teens. "It appears that June has bruising and minor lacerations through out her body and requires stitches on her lower lip and right hand along with more sever bruising around the neck." The huggable robot turned to Hiro. "You have also suffered bruising and lacerations along with two cracked ribs."

June's eyes went wide at the mention of cracked ribs. "Hiro you really need to go to the ER."

"Their just cracked, I'm okay for a bit." He said as he was hit by a wave of pain. Hiro lowered himself into a chair. "Do you think you can patch her up buddy?"

"I am equipped with the procedure necessary to assist June." Baymax waddled over to June while she cleared of the desk so she could sit on it. June opened her mouth to say something when the door to the nerd lab swung open.

"Where have you-OH MY GOD!" Tadashi rushed over to the beat up teens. "What happened to you guys?" He started to look over his baby brother.

"We...I dragged June to a bot fight and we ran into Yama." Hiro said without looking up at Tadashi.

"You should take Hiro to the hospital. Baymax said he had cracked ribs." June joined in the conversation.

All of the blood drained from Tadashi's face. "Cracked ribs?"

"I'm okay Tadashi."

"How did you guys get away?" The oldest Hamada asked.

"June. She had some glass to one of their throats and we managed to run away." Hiro said. Tadashi's eyes went wide. He didn't think the timid little girl had it in her, but he was glad she did. Their injuries could have been a lot worse.

"Baymax, does June have any internal injuries?" Tadashi asked his healthcare robot.

"She has not suffered any internal damage." Baymax answered.

"Good. I'll call you're parents for you, their worried sick."

"No, let me call." June insisted. Tadashi handed over his phone and June took the phone into the next room. Once she was sure the boys couldn't hear her June dialed her parents number. On the third ring Luke answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Where's mom or dad?" She asked.

"_They went out, where are you? You should have been home an hour ago_."

June's voice began to shake. "C-can you come get m-me?"

"_June? What's wrong_?" Concern over took her brother. "_Where are you_?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She was tiered, in pain, and scared of what her parents would do to her. The battered brunet started sobbing. "J-just come g-get me."

A few minutes later she returned with puffy eyes and wet cheeks. June didn't give Luke many details of their night. Only that she got jumped and now she was at SFTI. Baymax began to stitch her lip. Soon June was all patched up and looked exhausted. Baymax started to treat Hiro's cuts when they saw head lights in the window.

"You're parents are here." Hiro told his friend.

"Actually it's Luke." June said.

"Why did you call Luke?" He asked.

"I didn't." She sighed. "I called the house and he was the one who answered. My parents were out, so he came instead."

"Did you tell him what happened?" Tadashi questioned.

"N-no." June started to shake and her eyes filled with tears again. "N-not exactly."

"Calm down. You'll be alright." Tadashi tried to console his brothers friend. "I wont let him hurt you."

"He's g-gonna yell a-at me." June started to hyperventilate. Hiro had her sit down and continued to tell her she would be okay. A few moments later the doors flew opened and a terrified looking Luke stormed in. He took one look at his little sisters face and stopped in his tracks. All the color drained from his face as he just stared at his sister. Luke began to take slow, ridged steps towards June; not saying a word the whole time.

Hiro and Tadashi stood up and moved closer to June out of fear for the brunets safety. Luke didn't seem to notice the boys were in the room, he just kept staggering over to his sister. The brunet in question tensed up as her brother got closer. Tears started to fall from her eyes by the time Luke was in arms reach. Luke reached out his hand, causing June to flinch. Instead of pain June felt warmth as Luke gently pulled her into a secure hug.

"B-bubby." She sobbed into his chest before throwing her arms around him. June didn't care what Hiro thought of Luke and she didn't care if she was acting like a child, for the first time tonight since the theater she felt safe. And right now all she wanted was to cry in the comfort of her brothers arms.

"You okay Junie?" Luke asked in a weak voice. His sister looked absolutely horrible and she must not feel much better by the way she's crying. He felt June nod into his shirt. Luke turned as far as he could towards Hiro. "What the fuck happened?"

"It's all my fault."Hiro confessed. "I took June to a bot fight and we got jumped afterward."

The concern on Luke's face turned into disgusted. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't think-" Hiro started before he was cut off.

"You didn't think?" Luke pulled away from his sister. "What the hell did you think would happen?"

"At least she's okay now." Tadashi tried to ease the tension, but only made it worse.

"Okay? Look at her! How do you call that okay?!"

"Luke just stop." June plead. Her brother turned to argue with her but stopped. She didn't understand why until Luke tilted her head to the side to look at her neck. It was the first time anyone in the room got a good look at the choke victim. June's throat was dark red and purple from where the thug grabbed her. Hiro felt his stomach churn at the sight of June's neck.

"Someone choked you?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"It d-doesn't matter now, I j-just wanna go home." Fresh tears fell down her face.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Luke place his hands on her shoulders. "You could have DIED June!" His eyed weld up with tears. "I could have lost you." He said the last part so quietly that June almost didn't hear him.

All Hiro could do was stand and watch in amazement at how different Luke was. This side of Luke was new to him and he wasn't sure he could get used to it. June looked at her shoes and asked to go home again. Luke wanted to protest but Tadashi had Baymax assure him that June was okay to go home.

"Come on." He started to lead June out with a hand on her shoulder. They passed by Baymax and Tadashi without so much as a glance, but as they walked by Hiro June slowed her steps. She pulled away from her brother and wrapped Hiro up in a hug, carful not to squeeze his ribs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he returned the hug.

"Don't be." She replied before turning away and leaving with Luke.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiro laid on his bed and stared at the celling. After June left with Luke, Tadashi took him to the hospital and called aunt Cass. She was furious and scared out of her mind, but the doctors and Tadashi calmed her down. There wasn't much the doctor could do about his ribs so Hiro got some really fun pain medication. Besides getting grounded for 3 weeks, his life went back to normal. The only complaint Hiro had was about June. He hasn't seen or heard from her in over a week. He tried calling her but her phone was disconnected. Hiro figured it got broken in the fight, but it bothered him that June hasn't called or emailed him.

"How's jail time going knuckle head?" Tadashi asked as he walked in to their room and tossed his bag to his half of the room.

Hiro turned his head to look at his brother. "Better than actual jail I guess."

Tadashi could see that his little brother was depressed about June and sitting alone in their room wasn't helping. "Why don't you come with me to pick up some parts for Baymax?"

The younger Hamada sat up slowly, letting out little winces until he was up straight. "But I'm grounded."

"I'm not taking you anywhere fun, just to the part store. And maybe ice cream."

"Let me get my shoes." Hiro laughed.

The two brothers left the part store with a bag full of future Baymax bits and went to get ice cream. The streets weren't very crowded, and as they walked Hiro looked in shop windows. They walked by a movie store and Hiro stopped in his tracks. In the window he could see all the costumers, and one of them had messy chocolate hair. He entered the store without a word.

"Hiro?" Tadashi said once he noticed his brother wasn't behind him anymore. He turned around and saw that the door to the movie store was closing so he followed after Hiro.

Hiro made his way through the store until he was just a few feet away from June. She turned around and jumped a bit at the sight of Hiro. "H-hey..." She said in a small voice.

"Hey." Was all he could say back. He's been waiting days for a moment like this and now that it's here he's at a loss for words. Hiro watched her fidget with her purse strap and stare at her shoes. June was nervous.

"I-I'm sorry I haven't called, it- it's just..." She nearly bit her lip, but stopped before her teeth touched the stitches. Her eyes moved from the floor to her hands.

"I've tried to call you, but your phone was out of service."

"Oh." Her attention came back to Hiro. "It broke. Sorry."

Hiro took a step closer. "Why didn't you call?" He felt himself getting upset, and he didn't know why. Hiro had no right to be mad but he was. "I haven't heard from you in a week."

June could hear the anger in his voice. _'He hates me'_ she thought. "I-I know. I really d-didn't mean to, but with my p-parents and Luke I just... I j-just." She couldn't say it. She was scared. Not of Hiro, but of how her family and friends would treat him. There was no denying that her face was Hiro's fault, and Luke wont let her forget it. Every time he gets a chance, Luke tells her how stupid she is for not kicking his ass to the curb. And her mom even said she would prefer Hiro not coming over for a while.

"Do you not want to see me anymore?" Hiro asked.

"No! No no no. I love spending time with you." June said almost too quickly. "It's e-everyone else with the problem."

"Let me guess. Luke."

"Mostly."

"Well I'm still grounded for another 2 weeks, so we still wont be hanging out for a while." Hiro laughed.

"Cracked ribs and you were sent to you room? Aunt Cass must be evil."

"No more evil than this girl who was ignoring me for a week." Hiro gave her a playful shove.

"I'm really sorry. As soon as I get a new phone I'll text you every hour." She teased. "What are you doing out here anyways? I thought you said you were grounded."

"Oh Shit!" Hiro completely forgot about his brother. "I gotta go, I left Tadashi on the street." He turned and saw Tadashi standing a few yards away, watching the whole thing.

"You about done?" He asked. Hiro Just nodded and shuffled over to his brother. "Do you want to come along June? We're getting ice cream." Hiro's eyes light up. Tadashi understood how much June meant to him. And although he didn't know what Hiro saw in her Tadashi knew that Hiro was happy with her.

June poked her tummy. "Does it look like I say no to ice cream? Hell yeah I wanna go."

"So you're still hanging out with Hiro?" Lizzy asked June on their way home from school. Her and Alex were on either side of the brunet. "Isn't it his fault you got your ass kicked?"

"Technically yes, but that's besides the point." June defended.

"You're fucking him aren't you." Alex said.

"No! Still a virgin!" June smacked both of her friends. "Look. Hiro is my friend and that's all there is to it."

Lizzy and Alex looked at each other. They did actually like Hiro, but they loved their little June and he hurt her. That put Hiro on their list. "I'm still mad at him, but as long as you're okay with him, I am too." Lizzy said.

"I'm with Lizzy. Besides you two are totally gonna hook up, so it's pointless to fight it." Alex teased.

June smacked Alex again. "I swear sometimes you're impossible." She sighed as she stepped up to a cross walk.

"Where are you going?" Lizzy asked. "We live that way."

"I know, I'm going to the nerd lab to see Hiro."

"She's getting the D." Alex laughed as June rolled her eyes. The brunet flipped off her friends and made her way to SFIT. She walked into the nerd lab and greeted the gang before going into Hiro and Tadashi's separate lab.

"Hey babe. She skipped over Hiro and pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't think you were coming today." Hiro said as he returned the hug. "I thought you said it was Luke's birthday."

"It is, but he wont be home until 5." June bit her lip. It's been about a month since the bot fighting incident and all of her stitches were gone. "Did you wanna come over?"

"Luke hates me." He gave her a skeptical look.

"Luke hates everybody. Besides I got the new season of The Walking Dead. You need to come over so we can watch it."

"Fine. But I better get cake."

**Hey guys, just a heads up the next chapter will be the end of the story. You guy's have been awesome and I hope you guys like it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hiro spun the angel in white around, avoiding other couples on the dance floor. The woman had her golden hair pinned up under her veil, and her dress sparkled in the light. She was a beautiful bride and Hiro couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. He was out of college and had a great career in robotics, on top of that he got to come home to the love of his life every night. Life was going good for him. He looked up at his dance partner and they shared warm, slightly drunken smiles. Hiro recently turned 21 and he was loving the open bar at the wedding.

"Can I borrow your new brother?" A voice called from behind his sister in law, Honey. The bride stepped aside to reveal a curvy young woman with lovely chocolate curls that flowed down her back. She wore a lilac dress that clung to her body in all the right places, making Hiro break out in a smile as he tried to calm down the butterflies in his stomach. Honey may be the bride, but to Hiro no one was more gorgeous than his girlfriend.

"June." Hiro sighed.

Hiro and June have been dating since they were 18. It started after Hiro took June to her senior prom, just as friends at first, but the night ended in their first kiss. They began dating soon after that and when both members of the young couple turned 20 they moved in together. Aunt Cass thought they were too young for such a big step, but Hiro knew that he and June were ready. He loved her and she loved him, and together they could figure it all out.

"I'm going to go save Tadashi from my dad." Honey laughed as she walked off towards her husband. Tadashi and Honey have been dating for the past 5 years and finally tied the knot.

"It looks like you're having fun." June giggled at Hiro as he stumbled over to her. "It's a good thing you waited till after the best man speech to start drinking."

"I only had a few drinks." Hiro wrapped his girlfriend into a hug. She did the same and the couple started to sway to the music.

"Yeah, but you had 4 Long Island ice teas. Those things will knock you on your ass." June told him. Little did she know, Hiro also did a couple of shots with Tadashi before the wedding and a glass of champagne. He thought it was best to keep that to himself.

"I know, but I'm fine." He said while his hands slid lower down June's back.

"Hiro!" She panicked. "Your grandma is right over there. Get your hand off my ass!"

"She's not lookin." He kissed her neck.

"She already doesn't like me, so knock it off."

"My grandma likes you, she's just really up tight." Hiro tried to reassure his girlfriend while his hand moved back down to her ass.

She pulled away just enough to look up at her boyfriend. He always got frisky when alcohol was flowing through him, no matter what the environment was. June gave Hiro a pout, but his tipsy grin made her irritation fade. The brunet got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Hiro's. "Your impossible."

"That's why you love me."

"I'd love you more if you weren't such a horny drunk." She laughed.

Hiro laughed along with her and brushed her chocolate hair behind her ear. She replaced her metal loops with white and lilac studs that shimmered in the light. June had on contacts instead of her glasses, allowing Hiro to see her eyes clearly. They stopped swaying and Hiro just held her close.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed June again.

Her eyes shifted down and her cheeks turned red. Before the romantic moment could continue, Fred dragged Hiro away and June was on her own. She kept Gogo company while the boys continued to drink. The reception ended around 12:30 and all the guests were leaving. June helped Hiro to the car and drove them back to their apartment. Hiro was asleep as soon as he hit the bed, still fully dressed. The brunet undressed her unconscious lover until he was in nothing but his boxers. She tucked him in and decided to jump in the shower to remove all her makeup and hair spray.

After her shower June put on her jammies and crawled into bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt Hiro's arms snake around her waist. He tugged his girlfriend close and started to plant kisses on her neck.

"You awake?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah." She giggled and turned over to face Hiro.

"Good."

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Hiro woke up with a hangover. He didn't remember how he got home or how he got in his bed, but he could only assume it was June. Sounds were coming from the kitchen meaning June was either cooking or cleaning. After a few moments of staring at the celling Hiro rolled out of bed and got dressed. He made his way into the kitchen and found his girlfriend putting away dishes.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living." She teased before giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel like shit."

"I bet you do. Go lie on the couch and I'll bring you something for your head ache." June instructed. He did as he was told and laid out on the couch while June grabbed him some water and a few pills. "Need anything else?"

"A time machine so I can stop myself from getting blackout drunk."

"Do you even remember the reception?" June laughed as she sat on the floor next to him.

"Yes, some of it at least." His mind flipped through fuzzy details and a few really stuck out. "Why were you so awkward around my family? It's not like you haven't met them before."

"It was just... It's no big deal now." June tried to change the subject but her answered made Hiro worry.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just know they don't really like me and I didn't want to give them another reason to hate me." June looked to the floor.

"I'm not following." Hiro knew she was hiding something for a while now. She's just been acing different and it really showed at the wedding last night.

"Well... I was a few days late so I thought I was... you know, but I took 3 tests this morning and they were all negative." June finally had the courage to look up at her boyfriend. "It must have been all the stress with work and school on top of the wedding, that's all."

"Late? What are you-" The answers hit him like a ton of bricks. "You thought you were pregnant?"

"I'm not though, so every things fine." June bit her lip. She never planned on telling Hiro unless she knew for sure she was having a baby.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to freak you out with a false alarm."

"I'm freaking out anyways." Hiro started to wonder how many close calls they had that June kept to herself. "How many times has this happened?"

"Just this once." She said, but Hiro looked skeptical. "I swear."

Hiro let out a sigh. "We need to be more careful."

"Says the one that can't remember we had sex last night." She teased.

"We did?" Hiro honestly couldn't remember anything after the best man speech.

"Yes we did." June said as she stood up. "Don't forget we have to go to your aunt's for dinner tonight." She started to go back to the kitchen. "And this conversation stays between us, okay?"

"Okay." He answered before she disappeared through the door way. Hiro thought of the possibility of being a dad. Initially it scared he hell out of him, but then he remembered that June would be the mom. That fact alone clamed him down. Even if June ends up pregnant, Hiro know they can handle it. He can handle anything as long as he's with June.

**I am proud to say that this is the end of the story. This was my first fanfiction and I was really iffy about posting it at first, but you guys are awesome and made me feel like I had something good going. I do have some more ideas for bh6, but it might be a bit until I post them. I hope you all liked the last chapter. **


End file.
